DMC 340 Commercial Collection
DMC 340 Commercial Collection is a compilation of dance mixes, megamixes and mashups created and released by the DMC DJ remix service in May 2011. The album features two Duran Duran songs, including "Girl Panic!" from All You Need Is Now.. About the album The album could only be purchased by registered DJs and was released the Disco Mix Club, a remix service founded in the UK by Tony Prince. The compilation features various DJs and producers including recordings by Ben Liebrand, whose work has included a Duran Duran Megamix available on In The Mixes 2 and Duranoid (mixes) albums. Track listing DMC 340 CD 1 01. Katy Perry Vs Coolio: ET Goes Gangsta Mix (4:43) mixed by Urbanhead *"ET" - Katy Perry *"Gangsta's Paradise" - Coolio feat. LV 02. Take That Vs The Kinks: Sunny Kid Mix (5:35) mixed by Steve Franklin *"Kids" - Take That *"Sunny Afternoon" - The Kinks 03. Pussycat Dolls: Hush Hush Hush Hush (Re-Edit) (6:24) re-edit by Showstoppers *"Hush Hush" *"I Will Survive" (Dave Aude Mix) 04. Duran Duran: Hungry For The Girls Mix (4:58) mixed by Kevin Sweeney *"Hungry Like The Wolf" *"Girl Panic!" 05. Toto: "Africa" (RKL Remix) (7:13) remixed by Rod Layman 06. Alternative Rockers (1) (06 + 07 17:00 minutes) mixed by The Rockstar *"Take Me Out" - Franz Ferdinand *"Super Massive Black Hole" - Muse *"Seven Nation Army" - The White Stripes *"Monster" - The Automatic 07. Alternative Rockers (2) (06 + 07 17:00 minutes) mixed by The Rockstar *"That's Not My Name" - The Ting Tings *"Rockstar" - Nickelback *"Sex On Fire" - Kings of Leon 08. Club Party Anthems (1) (08 + 09 16:43 minutes) mixed by Allstar *"Party Rock Anthem" - LMFAO *"Hey (Nah Neh Nah)" - Milk & Sugar *"Born This Way" - Lady Gaga *"Gangsta Trippin'" - Fatboy Slim *"Gregory's Theme" - Basto 09. Club Party Anthems (2) (08 + 09 16:43 minutes) mixed by Allstar *"Fun" - Sharam *"Stars On 45" - Stars On 45 *"Coming Home" - Diddy & Dirty Money *"C'mon (Catch 'Em By Surprise)" - Tiesto Diplo feat. Busta Rhymes 10. In The Mix with Ben Liebrand Mixes: Ben's 50th Salute Mix (10: 15) mixed by Rene Mensing *Intro... Featuring: *"Englishman In New York" - Sting *"Dancing In The City" - Marshall Hain *"In The Air Tonight" - Phil Collins *"Sucker DJ" - Dimples D *"I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)" - Hall And Oates *"Paranoimia" - Art of Noise *"Lovely Day" - Bill Withers *"White Lines (Don't Do It)" - Melle Mel with Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five *"Pop Muzik" - M *"War of the Worlds" - Ben Liebrand *"Disco Inferno" - Trammps *Outro... CD 2 01. Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull Vs Edward Meyer: Love on the Floor Mix (5:08) mixed by The Sound of Faz *"On The Floor" - Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull *"Stereo Love" - Edward Meyer 02. Cee Lo Green Vs Gnarls Barkley Mix (9:31) mixed by Allstar *"Bright Lights Bigger City" - Cee Lo Green *"Crazy" - Gnarls Barkley *"Forget You" - Cee Lo Green *"It's OK" - Cee Lo Green 03. Chart Bangers (1) (1 + 2 20:38 minutes) mixed by Rod Layman *"Born This Way" - Lady Gaga *"S&M" - Rihanna *"Who Dat Girl?" - Flo Rida feat. Akon *"Sweat" - Snoop Dogg Vs David Guetta *"ET" - Katy Perry Feat. Kanye West 04. Chart Bangers (2) (1 + 2 20:38 minutes) mixed by Rod Layman *"Till The World Ends" - Britney Spears *"Firework" - Katy Perry *"Don't Hold Your Breath" - Nicole Scherzinger *"Hold It Against Me" - Britney Spears *"On The Floor" - Jennifer Lopez Feat. Pitbull 05 Classic Dance Anthems Vol.1 (1) (1 + 2 19:38) mixed by Klubheadz *"Let Me Show You" - K-Klass *"The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall Into My Mind)" - Bucketheads *"Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" - Daft Punk *"Renegade Master '98" - Wildchild 06. Classic Dance Anthems Vol.2 (2) (1 + 2 19:38) mixed by Klubheadz *"Rip Groove" - Double 99 *"4 My People" - Missy Elliott *"Higher State of Conciousness" - Wink *"Born Slippy" - Underworld 07. Rock & Roll Is Here To Stay (Vol.1) *Intro 08. 'Rock & Roll Is Here To Stay (Vol.1) (1) (8 + 9 + 10 19:08 minutes) mixed by Kevin Sweeney ' *"Rubberball" - Bobby Vee *"What Do You Want" - Adam Faith *"Nut Rocker" - B. Bumble & The Stingers *"Rave On" - Buddy Holly *"Move It" - Cliff Richard 09. 'Rock & Roll Is Here To Stay (Vol.1) (2) (8 + 9 + 10 19:08 minutes) mixed by Kevin Sweeney ' *"Teenager In Love" - Dion & The Belmonts *"Something Else" - Eddie Cochran *"Party" - Elvis Presley *"See You Later Alligator" - Bill Haley & The Comets *"Reet Petite (The Sweetest Girl In Town)" - Jackie Wilson 10. 'Rock & Roll Is Here To Stay (Vol.1) (3) (8 + 9 + 10 19:08 minutes) mixed by Kevin Sweeney ' *"Dancing Party" - Chubby Checker *"Rock And Roll Music" - Chuck Berry *"Johnny B. Goode" - Chuck Berry *"(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear" - Elvis Presley *"Rock And Roll Is Here To Stay" - Danny & The Juniors *"Long Tall Sally" - Little Richard *"The Night Has A Thousand Eyes" - Bobby Vee *"Oh Boy" - Buddy Holly Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums